


First Night of Winter

by LittleMissSpaceCadet



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Heathers x reader, I dont know how to tag things, Imagines, J.D. - Freeform, J.D. is secretly a lovebug, J.D. x Reader, JD x Reader, Oneshot, Self-Insert, a world without murder, jason dean - Freeform, jd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSpaceCadet/pseuds/LittleMissSpaceCadet
Summary: You may or may not have stolen all the blankets from your boyfriend on the coldest night of the year... and he may or may not have noticed, and not had the heart to wake you and take them back.JD x Reader one shot





	First Night of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> if you listen to Mad World by Tears for Fears during the beginning I'd say it enhances it? Idk, I really love that song. You can listen to other versions too I guess, but that's the only one actually from the 80s.

It was beginning to feel like winter in Sherwood Ohio. The crisp air of autumn felt like smiles over knitted scarfs, and sunsets at dinner. But that crispness was shifting into the biting cold that signaled it was finally winter. It was Sunday, and you were over at your boyfriend JD’s house, listening to some records you’d brought over. Since he moved so often, he didn’t have a lot of personal possessions: a few beloved paperbacks, his favourite pair of Docs, more flannels than he probably needed. No posters, albums, movies. He never really mentioned it, but you knew it bothered him—how spaces never really felt like his own considering he could only up and remake his life so many times.

“So this is the song you really wanted to show me?” JD looked at you with amusement as Tears for Fears started to fill the air. “I mean, I’m no expert, but it seems a little… comprehensible.”

“Hey, yes, it’s not the musical equivalent of the Flowers of Evil, but you can dance to it while questioning your existence and that’s really all that matters,” you were nearly tripping over yourself, spinning in your socks to Mad World. The sad lyrics barely matched the upbeat pace, but it worked. It was sort of how your life had become; a weird juxtaposition of things that should’ve been wrong but were somehow inherently _right_.

The sentences filling the air made you think of your boyfriend, how he was the disruption in everyone’s preconceived ideas of normalcy. The centrepiece of a previously boring world.

JD was watching you with a tender smile on his face, one you would’ve appreciated if you hadn’t been twirling too fast to see it. The longer the song went on, the more reckless your dancing became, until the end finally came and you all but fell onto JD’s bed laughing. “To be fair, Baudelaire has never done to me what that just did to you… What would you call it? Possession?

“Elation.”

“You say tomato, I say to-mah-to,” he winked pulling you into his arms and planting a kiss on your lips that you melted into. You were still dizzy but wrapped your arms around JD’s neck to steady yourself. Your fingers ran through his hair, and you connected your lips. It felt so nice, sitting there with him, his hands on your waist, cheesy music in the background. Your life had somehow become a John Hughes movie.

You caught a glimpse of the clock behind JD’s head, and the nice romantic mood dwindled as you had to shift your brain towards responsibility and think of the near future. With a groan, you pulled away from him. “We should go to bed. Since we have to wake up, go to school, and be functional and stuff.”

“Functional? That’s a tall order.” JD smirked at you.

“Fine. Awake. That’s all we need to be.” You got up to turn off the music and change into some of JD’s pyjamas. He didn’t pretend he wasn’t watching you, and you didn’t pretend you didn’t notice his stare.

Once both of you were fully ready for bed, you hastily snuggled under the covers, already cold from that brief moment without pants on. JD pulled you into his arms instantly, and you felt the security that came with being in his presence. “Good night, Y/N,” he whispered into your hair, and you responded with a warm hum, your brain already drifting too much to form a coherent sentence.

~

You jolted awake, some alarming dream already fading away, until you were left with a shadow of what had just happened. The remnants of falling, the remnants of fear. After your thoughts were collected, you remembered you were in JDs bed, and that you had been sleeping—and were now, in fact, awake. You turned to peer at the clock and saw that it said 3:00 AM.

You were about to roll back over and attempt again to fall asleep when you caught sight of JD, curled on the other side of the bed, completely uncovered by blankets. Your gaze trailed to your own body, completely engulfed in the duvet. Had you actually stolen the blanket off your boyfriend’s back while laying in his bed, on the coldest night of the year? You watched as he lay there, shivering in a ball across from you, all so that you could be more comfortable.

You moved as slowly as possible, gently laying the blanket on his frame. His eyes fluttered open as you tucked the fabric up to his chin. “Hey, sorry to wake you,” you whispered. “I didn’t mean to steal all of the covers.” He chuckled slightly, holding the side of the blanket so you could crawl under and join him.

“It was worth seeing you so peaceful,” he muttered sleepily.

“I love you,” you pressed a kiss to his forehead. He felt cold. “But I’m not worth freezing over.”

JD nuzzled into your neck, eyes closed. “Hmm… disagree...” and then his breathing evened and you knew he had fallen asleep. You wanted to go back to sleep as well, but you got caught up in watching him. He was usually so guarded, but asleep he looked so unaware. So beautiful. You loved your alert and quippy boyfriend, and his foul mouth and twisted humour. But you also loved this. You loved his softness too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! This is my first time writing JD fanfic, but I recently played a female JD (Jessica Dean) in my school's play, so I've spent plenty of time thinking about this character. Hopefully this story was somewhat coherent, and hopefully, you'll be seeing more from me :) 
> 
> ~ Bardot


End file.
